Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) appears to result from chronic inflammation of the distal bronchioles, although our understanding of COPD as a disease of systemic inflammation remains rudimentary. Serum lipids appears to be related to a variety of inflammatory remains rudimentary. Serum lipids appear to be related to a variety of inflammatory processes, including atherosclerosis, and inflammatory may be the pathogenic mechanisms by which LDL- cholesterol promotes atherosclerosis. Recent cross-sectional population data have suggested a link between serum-lipids and pulmonary function . No data have been reported, however, on the relation of serum lipids to longitudinal pulmonary function decline. Furthermore, few data have been reported on the relation of serum lipids to serum inflammatory markers or on potential interactions between serum lipid measurements and markers of inflammation as predictors of pulmonary function. We propose to examine the relation of serum lipids and inflammatory markers to pulmonary function impairment by using Framingham Heart Study (FHS) data to pursue the following specific aims: Aim 1 Examine the cross-sectional and longitudinal relation of serum total cholesterol and lipid sub-fractions to pulmonary function. We will employ multi-variate models to determine if total cholesterol and lipid sub-fractions are independently associated with pulmonary function level and rate of decline, after adjustment for potential confounders. Aim #2 Examine the cross-sectional and longitudinal relation of serum markers of inflammation (c-reactive protein (CRP), fibrinogen, and serum amyloid A to pulmonary function. We will employ multi-variate models to determine if these markers of systemic inflammation are independently associated with pulmonary function level and rate of decline, after adjustment for potential confounders. Aim #3 Assess the potential interaction between lipid sub-fractions and serum markers of inflammation as predictors of the level and rate of decline of pulmonary of pulmonary function. We will employ multi- variate models to determine if serum markers of inflammation are independently related to serum lipid levels, and to examine possible interactions between lipid sub-fractions and serum markers of inflammation in predicting level and rate of decline of pulmonary function.